


Secrets

by Kaesa



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble Sequence, Espionage, Gen, Marauders' Era, POV Alternating, POV Minor Character, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles about Peter Pettigrew, written around the theme "companions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Secret-Keeper**

When James asked him to be their Secret-Keeper, Peter recalled Hogwarts. All those fun things nobody'd bothered to tell him about, all those pranks, all those ridiculous in-jokes he hadn't been there for... he'd been a third wheel, a convenient sneaker-of-food from the kitchens. Not a friend.

So he blinked. "Of course I'll do it, James, but what about Sirius?"

"Well, he was _going_ to be it, but..." Of course. Always an afterthought. James explained away, but Peter had heard enough. "I understand," he said cheerfully.

And when, later, he was asked, "Where are they?" he replied, "Godric's Hollow."

**Secrets Kept** 

Percy wasn't one to whisper secrets to his pet; after all, he was thirteen. No, he spoke as one might to a friend.

"You see, Scabbers, the trouble with the twins is that there's two of them, and one only listens to another." He took his glasses off to clean them. "And with _those_ two egging each other on, I'll _never_ make prefect. I don't even think Bill and Charlie really _wanted_ it, honestly."

He put his glasses on. "_I_ want it. I can do it, right?"

The rat's ears perked, and Percy sighed. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I? Supper?"

**Secret's Out** 

"Hey, did you ever find Scabbers?" Dean asked.

Ron wrinkled his nose. "_No._"

"Well, you don't have to snap at _me,_ _I_ haven't got a cat," said Dean. "Anyway, er. Sorry about the whole... pet being eaten thing, but I found your rat medicine under my bed... d'you want it back or what?"

If _only_ Scabbers had just been eaten, Ron thought. That would make everything a lot less... gross. "Yeah, just give it to Hagrid," he said. "I don't think I want another rat."

"Tough act to follow?" Dean asked.

Ron snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

**Secreting Venom**

Peter's life was shit.

"Wormtail, milk Nagini! Wormtail, wash Nagini! Wormtail, catch rats for Nagini!"

Catching _rats._ The Dark Lord was an insensitive prick, and he was only a foot and a half tall.

He'd thought _Sirius_ was bad when he'd nearly got Remus caught. But Voldemort was an _arse._ Smug, too. It could always be worse, Peter supposed. There was Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra.

He'd make it through, though. He would always make it through. He was better at surviving, perhaps, than at living.

And until he could get away from this godawful place, he supposed he'd catch rats.


End file.
